


The Secretary

by theHephaestus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is So Done, Cute Armitage Hux, F/M, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Lots of Tea, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Possessive Armitage Hux, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Armitage Hux, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Soft Armitage Hux, Tea, Vulnerable Armitage Hux, like tons of it, pryde is a plot device, slow and calm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHephaestus/pseuds/theHephaestus
Summary: You are the junior general's personal secretary.Chosen for the position by the general himself.(or, wherein General Hux has a secretary who has a lot of compassion.)an excuse for eventual unfiltered fluff
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the general needs some compassion after an encounter with the commander leaves him somewhat horrified.

“It’s bitter tarine tea, your favourite.”

The general accepted the ceramic cup, cradling it for a moment before taking his first sip. He thanked you as he sat the cup on the low table, taking another moment to collect himself.

Millicent soon found her way over to him, purring as he lifted her into his lap.

You stepped away, turning to take care of the general’s discarded greatcoat, all in silence.

You disliked seeing the general like this, looking as if he had been defeated at a game of war.

It was thanks to the commander that the general was in such a state, having chased him through the lower decks with his lightsaber drawn. You had managed to intervene, calming the commander down and dissuading him from pursuing the general further.

You had just returned the greatcoat to its place when the general spoke up.

“Earlier…” The general started and then cleared his throat. “Captain Stagg called you by what I can only assume is a nickname.”

It was evident that the general wanted to think about something other than the horror he had just gone through and, as such, picked out the first thing that came to his mind.

“Captain Stagg and his squad formed a camaraderie with me whilst I was in their care.” You recounted, answering to the general’s subtle request. “They came up with the nickname _P_ _urr_ in response to my felinity.”

This reminded you that Stagg and his squad were now on a mission in the Yavin system; you hoped they would return safely. They were part of special forces and were, as were many of them, quite eccentric.

“It suits you.” The general commented as he took the cup back up.

You wore the slightest of smiles.

“You are welcome to refer to me in that way as well.” You invited, coming back to stand in front of the general.

It was a subtle request; you preferred being called by the uninitiated nickname instead of by the name of your position.

“I agree.” The general complied.

Your gaze wandered to his arm and then you stepped away, returning with a damp cloth and bandage.

The general complied once more, dragging the left sleeve of his uniform back until the wound was uncovered, knowing well that you could not be argued with when it came to taking care of him.

You sat down next to him, inspecting the wound first.

You did not dare ask whether it came from the commander’s saber or whether the general had gotten injured in some other way. Not because the general would not provide an answer but because you didn’t want to know. It would leave you irritated either way.

The wound wasn’t too deep and the care that you’d provide would most likely be enough for it to heal undisturbed.

The general observed you cleaning and bandaging the wound, although more focused on the marks that illuminated your hands.

The marks were exuding a gentle orange colour, displaying your current worry.

The general had yet to understand the many aspects to your being; he learned a lot from being observative, but you were an enigma.

He was risen from his thoughts when Millicent moved from his lap to yours, purring and nudging against you. You instinctively began to pat her, this not being the first time that she approached you.

Unlike many others, Millicent liked you from the very start and did not hesitate in approaching you either.

The general observed the two of you for a moment, eyebrows knitted together.

“I appreciate it.” The general reflected. “At this point, your duties have long exceeded that of a secretary.”

You looked up from Millicent to gift the general a sweet smile.

“That’s why I am your _personal_ secretary.” Your answer elicited a simper from the general. “I take care of you as well.”

The general took a moment to think about that, deducing that there were no counterarguments for that. He had not yet thought about it like that, but he concluded that you were right; you do take care of him.

And you did it with ardour.

You would do much and many things for the general, if just to ease his everyday life. You had to at least do as much for the general.

You would have liked to add something but the sound of your datapad halted you. You apologised to the general, unhooking the datapad from your hip.

You had been requested to come to the bridge by the senior general, Enric Pryde.

You groaned upon reading as much, deterring the general’s attention from his cat.

“Pryde requested me to the bridge.” You explained as you sat Millicent back in his lap, scratching behind her ear as an apology. “Is he aware that I am **your** secretary?” You asked, bitter sarcasm lacing your voice.

Pryde’s seniority was the only reason you could not entirely deny obedience to him.

Hux looked up at you, matching your apologetic look.

“He can be forgetful at times.” He jested, taking yet another sip of tea.

You stood up, hooking the datapad back in place.

“I’ll try to be back within the hour.” You declared with a sigh, waiting to be dismissed by the general.

He did so and watched you leave, hands meanwhile entangling themselves in Millicent’s long fur.

Instances like this proved to him that he did good in his decision to pick **you** as his secretary.

And they also proved that he **needed** someone like you, someone that took care of him.

_For a man so competent in running a space army, he was incompetent when it came to taking care of himself._

And he knew as much but he’d never admit it out loud.


	2. teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your markings are a main point  
> the general takes the chance to tease you  
> setup for upcoming ~~chapters~~ fluff

“It’s green tea from the planet Seti.”

You surrendered the cup to the general who thanked you in return. You went to hang up the general’s greatcoat, ensuring that it would not wrinkle. The general took a sip of the tea, complimenting you afterwards. He took a moment to reflect on the day meanwhile studying your markings that were emanating a pastel green.

He had always been intrigued by those markings and sometimes he would even be distracted by them. The thinnest wings reached up to your eyes, illuminating them with whatever colour your markings would exude.

“What is your opinion of the ambassador?” The general inquired after a while.

“He is vile.” You huffed. “And sexist.”

Your markings had gone aflame, an aggressive red pulsating throughout them.

“That he is.” The general commented, taking another sip. “He is a poor representation of Nancoon’s regime and people.”

The general set the cup down and then rose from his seat, scratching Millicent behind her ear.

Your curiosity had been piqued. “Have you been?”

“Once.” The general sighed. “When I was a youngling.”

“It is hard to imagine you that young.” You mused.

The general chuckled. “That feeling is mutual.”

The colour of your markings mellowed to a maroon and soon after altered into orange. You were worried. The general wordlessly drew back his left sleeve and held out his arm for you. You unwound the bandage and brushed over the spot; it had scarred.

“I apologise.” You sighed. “I did not think that it would scar.”

The general shook his head. “You needn’t worry about it.”

You pouted.

And there it was again.  
That timid air about you that made many want to pick on you. You were not timid and you did not mind the teasing much either. Though it sometimes irritated you.

Even the general himself felt tempted to tease you but tried his best to refrain from it. It did not help that he was aware that you could easily turn abashed.

“The ambassador did make one comment that I support.” He started with an amused smile. You narrowed your eyes, not sure where he was going with this. “You _are_ alluring.”

“General!” You exclaimed. “You can’t just say those kinds of things.” You held your datapad up to hide your face behind it, and your markings flushed a bright fuchsia.

The general was evidently amused by your embarrassment, grinning cheekily.

“You are mean.” You moped. “It’s not nice to mock.”

The general’s expression changed. “I was teasing you.”

You groaned and turned your back to the general.

“I apologise, Purr.” He sighed. “I could not refrain myself.”

“I thought you were more mature than that.” You kept your back turned, taking a moment to collect yourself. Your markings mellowed once more, now a mix between rose and orange.

You walked away from the general and returned to him with a fresh bandage. The injury did scar for the most part, but it had not yet healed properly in all places. You wordlessly rebandaged the wound, refusing to look up at the general.

The general watched, somewhat in amusement and somewhat in worry. He hoped that this stunt of his would not strain the relationship the two of you had.

You subconsciously smoothed his uniform, although it was needless; this was the end of the day. You halted yourself once you realised what you were doing. “I’ll retire for today.” You stepped back from the general.

You ambled over to the door without waiting for his comment or answer. You stopped short in front of the door.

“Given that you think it appropriate to extend such comments to me, allow me to return the favour.”

The general frowned.

“You are beguiling.”

The general chuckled once you had left; he was glad that you joined in on the game instead of mulling over it. Although the double meaning was not lost on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff to come

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'd love to have some feedback, tell me things I can do better or any other criticism.


End file.
